Cute has a beautiful side
by DesignerOfThePrint
Summary: Sora is a cute boy who spends endless hours working for his sick mother and his brother, and helping others. He hears about a school that pays one for their abilities called TwilightHigh. He never attended school before, and one that pays seems even better, but is this school more than what it seems? Of course this School contains the popular yet evil Axel, and even more drama.
1. Prologue

Prologue;

Namine stumbled upon the aspalt, falling clumsily upon the rocks hard surface. Tears began to well up in her sky blue eyes.

"I- I dropped my icecream!"

Indeed she did. And all that was left in her hand was the sticky wooden stick, as the rest simply boiled into a pool feeling the heat of the sun. She began to sob hysterically: which was a normal reaction for a kid who'm used all her money to buy said icecream. Her day was now ruined.

"Heh! Heh! Catch me if you can Sora-kun!" Roxas's silver skateboard sped by through Tram Common, knocking posted newspaper off the towns brown walls. and nearly wiping out heaps of wandering adults and numerous gangs of teens. (Seifers crew in there too y-know?)

"B- brother... Sora mumbled as he carefully manuevered around the townsfolk, arranging minimal tricks in his skateboard performance, Unlike Roxas who seemed to jump and grind at every turn 'That would only seem like trouble'. Sora noted. And it would seem that the whole town was making sure he lost the race, as the red tram that sounded through the city every morning and afternoon made a solid stop right where his skateboards path was. Somehow he knew that in the matter of the race he had lost.

He jumped off of the skateboard and approached the incident, wondering what why would the evermoving tram suddently stop in the oddest of places.

"Aye!" Cid the tram conductor rushed towards Sora, his taut muscles flexing under a blue tee. "Darn girl!" He managed to growl through his thick country accent.(I'm country but I really don't know what kind of accent Cid has... sorry.) "What's wrong?" Sora asked, motioning to the tram. "Is there a malfunction? I can call my brother, and get him to fix it!" Sora whipped out his red and yellow padded cellphone. Cid simply shook his head. "Put that thing away, Listen I was just movin that thing along-" Cid said pointing to the tram. "-when all sudden a blonde kiddy comes scurrying out of the crowds of people-" he says now pointing to the crowd nearly enveloping the area around the front of tram. "- When I try to tell her to move outta the way, she just busts out cryin!"

Cid does a exasperated sigh. "I don know how to deal with littluns!" Sora nods, and runs toward the incident, with Cid shouting behind him "You're a kid too, maybe you can get'er off my trail!"

Sora rushed toward the incident, and just like Cid said, there indeed was a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked to be only about seven or eight years old. (Btw; Sora is 14 but this Cid has no respect for anyone under 20). People had already surrounded the girl cooeing to eachother, no doubt making accusations about the girls neglective parents.

---0----0---0---0--0--0--0---0----0---0---0---0----0---0---0----0----0----0---0---0---0---0----

~Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata o  
what else can I do besides avenge you?  
Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita

Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni  
Wasure wa shinai to chikatta~

Axel rhythimically thumped his black leather boots on the wooden desk , wonder it didn't have dents the size of texas on it! He moved his hands over his black headphones, and bobbed his red and black spikes to the smooth rock's beat.

"Hey!"

Axel's green orbs of eyes glanced up through his black eyeliner, apparently a boy had had enough balls to talk to him, one of the toughest fucking boys in school .Axel decided that he would give the boy the time of day, he took one of his tanned hands and lifted a headphone up.

"U-uhm...listen.. My desk..you--y--you're s-sitting at my.. s-seat." Great! A fucking stutterer! Axel rolled his eyes and turned his music back up. Just another geek tryin to have a dick. The poor scared little boy eventually backed up to another desk (so much for courage).

-0----0----0---0----0---0---0--0--0--0--0--0---0--0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0----0--0---0--

"S-Sora-nii chan!" Namine sobbed. Sora blue crystalline eyes brightened, he cast a big smile at Namine showing her shining white pearls of teeth. "Namine!" He ran towards her, his silver belt chains jangling musically. They embraced.

Sora had known Namine for a long time. She had been like a sister to him. When Cloud (Namine's stoic father) had hired him into his families antique store: A rustic store that sold antique swords, magic potions, cosplay armor etc.. he had met Namine. Together they explored and investigated every one of the seven wonders of Twilight Town. And whilst having no luck on that search, every single day they would share a cool sea salt icecream- in which Namine decided she was fond of.

Now Namine was crying over her very precious treat. Sora looked upon the ground at Namines feet and instantly reconized the spilled blue pool- the icecream that was the cheapest one at the stand held so much nostalgia for him... He felt her pain for he indeed had loved the salty delicacy so much.

"Namine!" Sora whimiscally stated. Namine looked up from their embrace, her blue eyes enshrouded in sadness. Sora still held his smile in place.

"How about tomorrow we go to the beach?" Namine's blue eyes widened. "Hu-h?" Sora's smile grew impossibly huge.

~Song; Gackt redemption

1st chapter; While at the beach with namine to make real sea salt ice cream sora meets a teenage his age who goes to school. School... seems real interesting to a teen whose been working all his life.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

1/2 of chapter one

"I don't mind.." Sora's mother managed to wheeze out. She pulled a long quilt off of her pale withered body. In her hands she gathered a glass of warm green tea and took a sip of the calming sweet substance. She smiled at Sora, one shaky but sure smile.

"You are the diligent worker in our family, one who takes care of everyone.. even your older brother, Roxas," Her pure and soft hand grazed lightly over Sora's face whilist the other one gripped the tea. "-And you are still so young, my health doesn't need to keep you from going places, doing things...and like you said, it pays, so you won't have to worry about us." Tears began to drip from Sora's eyes.

"You can go to school my little Sora."

Sora didn't even know what school was until a couple of days ago.

FLASHBACK

"What?! On your weekend off from his work you're babysitting 's little Brat?!" Roxas stopped polishing his skateboard to glare hard at Sora. Sora sighed, "Yes.. her father is always busy so she never has time to do anything...fun, so I thought why not take her to the beach like mom did for us when we were kids?" He questioned gathering the materials he needed for the trip. Roxas's light blue eyes narrowed. "-Hn, It's not as if i'm against it or anything, Namine is like a little sister to me-"

"Really!?" Sora interrupted his face glowering. "Thank you brother!! I'll be back by 5;00 to make dinner for you and mom, see ya!" Sora rushed out of their house sack in hand, loudly slamming the door behind was left in a state of shock.

He blinked. _A boy who's ready and willing to always help out others, never even considers himself, even when he has the chance to... _Roxas smiled to himself, and began to once again polish his skateboard.

* * *

"Namine you look really beautiful today!" Sora boasted. Namine giggled and twirled around in her flowing ivory dress. "Thank you for taking me to the beach Sora-kun!" She stopped twirling and knelt down to grasp a handful of sand. Sora smiled, _seeing anothers happiness is all I need to brighten my day... _He thought about his sickly mother at home and sighed.

Namine no longer enraptured by the fine sand glanced up questionly.

"Hm?" Sora asked.

"Sora-kun are you ok? Um..Why are we at the beach anyway, is it because I was crying?"

Sora stilled for a second, then realized. "Ah! Almost forgot!" he yelled suprising Namine. He took the giant sack off of his back, and dug through the things that he had brought. He looked quizzically at an item, then deciding it was what he wanted, picked it up.  
"See?!" He questioned happily.

"-Sora-kun how were you carrying all that..?"  
"It's a wireless icecream maker!"

"-Sora-kun how did you afford that-?"

"Oh! I also have milk, ice, sugar, and-"

"...Sora-kun.."

"...Namine...what's wrong? Ah, please don't cry again."

Namine felt a rush of heat going to her cheeks, and wetness seeping out of her eyes.

"-Sora-kun, why'd you do this for me.."

Sora smiled softly at Namine and patted her head rustling her blond locks.

"Because Namine, I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to be able to make sea-salt icecream all the time, that way you will never have to cry over it!"

"But Sora-kun you always do stuff for me.." Namine began to sob again.

"Hey!"

Sora and Namine looked up to see a boy with Cloud running towards them. (Yes! Cloud running,*slow motion*)

"Daddy~"

"?"

Cloud cleared his throat when they arrived to Sora, breathing still heavy.

"Tell.. him.. boy.. what you told me."

The boy spoke in a monotonous voice, which meant cloud must've been forcing him to speak.

"I'm selling moogle dolls for my-"

"NO! NOT THAT!"

"Oh-um.. My school's name is Twilight high. We are a school that pays the students for their abilities, my ability is to come up with ideas such as this moogle doll...which if you buy now-"

"Yeah,yeah..Sora did you hear that!?"

Sora looked suprised, ofcourse he heard, but unsure of what the matter had to do with him he asked:

"Uh, yeah ..my brother goes to school too. So?"

Cloud shook his head, his golden spikes swinging from side to side.

"Not this type of school, it pays you!"

"But..I already work at your job."

"But my job does not give you a future. Not only will this school pay for you, but you would get an education."

"But.."

Namine's dazzling tear stained irises looked from Sora to Cloud,confused.

"..I'm not sure what everyones talking bout, but if Sora-kun wants to do something that will help Sora-kun and make Sora-kun as happy as you make me, then I think you should definintly do it!"

Cloud smirked.

"-And my daughter has spoken, her word actually counts you know."

_Something that will help me.. an education, just like my brother_, Sora pondered.

Cloud's harsh voice broke through Sora's thoughts..

"And if you don't get am education, you wouldn't know what to do if your mom ever got better.."

Though impossible, Sora had to think about it, 'What if..'

"..Alright." Sora finally agreed, making everyone cheer in excitement. "I'll **think** about it,..now Namine, how about we start making our sea-salt ice-cream?!"

"Yes Sora-kun sempai!"

Namine laughed happily. And Sora with sack in hand and Namine with happiness at foot left for the ocean, leaving Cloud with the boy.

"So..."

The boy began, eyes following after the figures of Sora and Namine.

"These Moogles-"

"Hell no."

No Axel in this chapter but he is in the next one since Sora starts school. Short chapter here, only because I thought the 20th was too late...

Shout out to Cloud! Love ya!

Well.. see you all in a week, I'm tired.. review and.. zzzzzzzz..


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 part 2;

Sora slipped a black tee shirt over his slim body. The fabric clinged to his tiny golden waist, and stopped just before it got to a burgandy striped black jean. He scanned himself in the mirror, noticing his normally exuberating bright blue eyes, looked dull, and his face was paler than it's normal sunny complexion. It was because he had been agonizing over this day, his first day of school.

He was so used to spending days like this aiding his mother, and it came as a suprise to him when he went to the kitchen and found breakfast already served. _'I can cook too Sora, and plus it's your first day of school... so get ready' _His brother Roxas had curtly dictated, but it just wasn't that easy, he was so used to doing things, cleaning things, just being around his brother and mother. Even the lavender fresh smelling clothes he had put on that morning, Roxas had prepared for him the night before._ I guess i'm no longer needed_, Sora sighed.

More importantly were his worries for being in an actual school. First of all he had never been in a school, and secondly, he had no abilities whatsoever, so a school for people with abilities seemed out of the question. But, once again in a calming smooth siblingly tone Roxas had explained to Sora everything was going to be alright.

So most of the night with the strings of restlessness pulling at him, Sora had spent his time asking questions to Roxas about school. Roxas only had faint memories of the place, seeing as he dropped out once their mom's sickness had worsened. He claimed that if he got famous off of skateboarding tournaments around Twilight town, he would have enough money to support their mom and get Sora to stop working. Roxas had told the stories of school with a smile on his face, one deep and nostalgic smile. And Sora listened with images in his head, even the cloudiest memory brought vivid description to his mind.

But now that it was morning, and he was changed and ready, Sora was actually having second thoughts. But he could not erase the presence of the winged insects in his stomach fast enough before it was time for him to leave. Kissing his mother on her forehead, and saying goodbye to a Roxas already polishing his skateboard for an upcoming race, he left. Outside the door was Mr. Cloud, leaning on a white 1997 ford Highwind*.

"Ready to go?" Cloud grinned.

* * *

"-Anyways I know I'm so HELLA sexy and _really_ awesome, but thats why I simply cannot date someone as ugly as you!" Reno boasted, his dramatic twirling adding to the effect, as a girl ran away from him, tears streaming down her face. "Are you fucking done yet?"Axel growled, annoyed that his older brother took _fifteen _whole minutes to dump the bitch. "Done!" Reno smirked, and the two brothers began walking side by side down the hallway.

"Ya know bro, she actually was pretty good in bed, besides her face. I really enjoyed the way she'd-"

"Not interested. You already dirtied her, and you dumped her, so I'd have to deal with her damn whining."

"Damn bro, your little cow hasn't been milked in a while now, I know you must be-be..." But Reno could not finish his sentence, because Axel had already put his headphones back on.

In the principals office, there was Reno, Axel, ofcourse the principal, and a red headed girl with a tight pink dress- safely ending at the midpoint of her thighs.

"Please take off your headphones **Axel**. I did not call you and your brother to this office to watch you goof around. Oh, Kairi, please wait outside while I talk to these two troublemakers." The pink haired girl nodded , and as she walked out of the office, she blushed, feeling the two brothers green eyes scanning her figure up and down.

The principal cleared his throat and then looked up at Axel with an icy glare.

"First off, you Axel! I have two referrals sent just this morning for you! Threatening your special abilities teacher. Threatening one of your fellow students..."

Axel shrugged.

"-And you Reno! Sexually assaulting the physics teacher, and having public displays of affection with our young girls..."

Reno cackled.

"Don't brush it off! You know if you and your brother weren't some of the best students in this school, I would expel your butts faster than anything. But.. Axel, your ability to create technological advances using mere science experiments, and Reno your abilities to produce outstanding knowledge for things such as Geography and..."

"We don't need to hear about what we do, principal, If you are not going to punish us then we have no need to stand here!" Axel yelled, ticked off.

"Yes... I might as well close this little meeting," Thr principal said nonchalantly.

"- but I have to remind you boys to atleast try and _be good_." he pretended to scold.

"Sure.." Axel and Reno smiled.

"Come on in Kairi."

The pink haired girl slowly walked in after the redheaded brothers. And stood infront of the principals maplewood desk.

"Yes principal sir?" She asks, revealing a light but firm voice.

**"**Kairi I need you to do me a favor, see, theres this new applicant coming..."

**Ok! So while doing this I realized Reno wasn't in kingdom hearts at all.. I think. Been a long time since I played... **

**Ah! I noticed I made a mistake last ch. I was susposed to say "go to school like Roxas USED TO.." but i think you got it...**

***Oh! btw I gotta explain that whole Highwind thingy, final fantasy 7 was made in 1997 and the Highwind was one of clouds vehicles...no I don't think it was a ford :P**

**Gotta go! Sorry I'm cutting the ch. off early, but please follow to the next one.**


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

The traffic sign shown red, and the speeding car screeched to a halt. Sora still couldn't calm his shaking legs, there wasn't any plan to this, he still pondered what ability he could possibly possess that made him worthy of the school. Cloud, gripping loosely onto the steering wheel of his highwind glanced over at Sora's quivering body, examining him with piercing blue eyes.

"-I know I'm quite a rampant driver but you don't have to act that frightened. I mean, that lady clearly saw me coming and-"

Sora shook his head. "No, i'm seriously worried about that ladies health mr. Cloud, but its not about that.. I guess now i'm finally going to school, and i'm happy but scared.."

Cloud smirked, one of his all knowing smirks where his eyes glittered in wisdom, he patted Sora on the spikes of his head. "Ofcourse you're scared, you're finally doing something for you, you don't know the feeling yet, but its wonderful. Try being a bit selfish every once in a while... and as for the special abilities thing if thats what you're worried about, don't worry I got that covered.."

The traffic sign shown green, and the highwind roared up again flying down the street.

"By the way, I think that ladies dead, I'll send my condolences to her family."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0o-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Twilight High, a black marbled school building, crafted as a skyscraper would be, extending itself into the clouds and painting itself into a scenery of pink cherry blossoms and the still-hints of summer. Extending from the marbled beauty lies a array of soft colored sidewalk, each curving in their own directions, whether to the overly large parking lot, or the temporary student housing. Around this side walk and between it is a beautiful garden entangled within the grass, different nameless flowers peeking their head up and announcing the school as only a title it deserves, grand.

Sora stared at the scene wide eyed, and couldn't contain his smile. "Waa! Its all so beautiful, so pretty!" He jumped out of the car, and flung himself into the garden peering at each and every flower enthusiastically.

Cloud got out of the car and stretched, casually drawing a cigarette from the pocket of his black cloak. "Don't forget yourself in here, remember you still have to-" His voice trailed off as he noticed Sora indulging in his childlike behavior, now following a butterfly that happened to wonder in the garden. "Hmph, so thats why he's Namines favorite playmate" He smiled. "Well, no harm in letting him enjoy himself a little long-" "Hey!" Catching both Sora and Clouds attention, a medium sized male with short gray hair appeared, pretty ordinary looking besides the scowl that plastered itself on his face. Once he got to Sora, standing a few inches taller, he stared down condescendingly. "This garden is for the private use of the school only, it is an experiment. Outsiders must only view, you are being disruptive." Sora backed up frightened, almost tripping over himself. "S-sorry, I-" The gray haired teen sighed. "Just remove yourself from this garden and our business will be done." Cloud, about to intervene and beat some ass is stopped once again, this time by a pink haired girl who comes running out of the school building, and noticing Sora, huffs towards them. "I'm late! Sorry... ah! Zexion, nice to see you again. I see you've been tending well to the garden." Zexion nodded and walked away, apparently not bothered any more. Flustered, the pink haired girl turned towards Sora. "And you must be the applicant, I was susposed to be out here to greet you when you came, but I guess time was lost on me.." Sora's frightened face is replaced by a bright one, and he stretches out his hands. "My names Sora, and yours is?" She shows a look of shock but recoils instantly, "Kairi, my names Kairi, its been so long since I've met a friendly person haha." She grabs his hands and exchanges a goofy grin with him. "Oh-" Snapping out of her daze of the beginnings of a friendship, Kairi bows to both Sora and Cloud. "I'm sorry once again, Im susposed to be showing you the room where your abilities will be tested, so lets get out of this garden before Zexion gets mad again!"


	5. Chapter 1 part 4

"So? Here again. it seems like we're practically marketing our school to the public now, haha I hope this one isn't another sham..." Three men and one woman sat adjacent to one another in a large wooden desk. The man speaking had a paper cup full of coffee right beside him as if this meeting were a mere brunch. He grunted,

"Lately all we've been getting is shams, I'm pretty sure half of the students in this school are shams too..look, sorry but special abilities in hearing frogs speak isn't a real charm!" The woman to the side cleared her throat in the grunts response.

"Don't let the principal catch those tasteless words spewing out of your mouth, every students equally important-" "Hah! I never heard such crap, 'equally important' you say? I say the only kids who keep this school running is the WC's and most of them are either jackasses or rebels!" He takes a sip of his coffee and sets it down with a overexaggerated force.

"If you're done with your drunken slurs I'd like to invite the applicant in now..." the man to the far left of the table expressed stoicly, he gotup as everyone positioned themselves readily, and opened the door revealing Sora and Reno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Um-are you sure Sora? Our school is kind of huge..."

"Yeah, you do not have to worry I'm very good with instructions." Sora pointing north to help out that fact. Kairi still looked unsure, the school was large and had many pathways in all directions, yet Sora vehemently insisted that he could guide himself through it. The instructions that she would have to give him would be anything but short, but with a couple more questions and attempts at coaxing she could see he wasn't letting up.

"He's stubborn" Cloud smirked, scratching at his blonde locks. "Now I guess its time you'd say to me 'Mr. handsome Cloud I don't want you to go with me, you already helped me so much too, enjoy the rest of your day... etc. etc.. right?" Sora nodded and Cloud nodded towards Kairi.

"Give him the instructions to the applicant room, he's gonna make sure we don't go through any efforts to help him. See ya Sora, and remember what I told you to say...call me if you need me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah~ Ah! He's so cute! Oh he's looking this way, he's looking towards you Gina!" Two girls were standing in the hallway taking longing glances at Axel. "You should go talk to him go, go! The oldest looking one named Gina laughs"Haha! Oh forgot you were a new student, the most you can do is look at him. He's in the WC class, Im sure you heard of them at orientation. But they're a dangerous bunch, though full of handsome men and women. Even sometimes, catching a glance will anger them." The other girl gapes in shock at her new friends words. "The teachers even give them special treatment, letting them run the class and do whatever they want. But just to make sure they don't get too bad, they receive punishments only from the administrators. The administrators will isolate them, and it is said they receive the worst torture anyone can endure.. and some of them, arent allowed to return home for days at a time for their classes or for punishment..at least thats what the rumor is, no one questions it though." As the two whisper gossip thoughtlessly in the hall, Axel glances around for a particular red headed older brother of his, supposedly getting information out of a gray headed girl named Paine. The story was that one of the school's administrators who had been irritating Axel and Reno for a long time was having an affair with this girl, if this proved true, the administrator could be taken down for good. Yes, that was Axel and Reno, the two brothers who would take down all in the school doing, or that has done them wrong, including showing the school hell in the process, nothing would get in their way. Axel had already dismissed himself from the class by beating up a kid who had been intimidating him by 'accidently' sitting in his seat, and now it was time for Reno to be here with information or some sort of blackmailing data from the girl, so where the hell was he?

0-0-0-0-0-0-

He thought he would never get lost yet suprisingly it was easier than he thought to do exactly that. Kairi was right, the school was enormous, he couldn't tell whether he was on the first, second, or fourth story. But, before he knew it, amiss his confusion he had found another steel door at the end of a hallway. Turning the knob he was dismayed to feel a gust of wind ruffle his brown locks, he closed his eyes briefly to sheild them from this wind. When he opened his eyes again he looked upon the many clouds and the marble cage of the rooftop.

"Ah-Ahnn-Reno please...deeper...ahhh!" Sora's disgruntled face instantly became that of shock and embarrasment, a pink haze brushed over his cheeks as he watched two students have sex on the rooftop. The recieving end, a girl with short pointy gray hair and a punk rock black look had pure ecstacy written on her face and in her voice, as the 'Reno' on the giving end focused all his energy into each violent thrust. Reno had pretty much the same type of dress yet bright red hair, and something that stood out, despite being squinted in concentration was his bright green orbs of eyes. It took them a brief minute before they noticed Sora's shadow, and once they did, the girl quickly let out a strangled yelp and pushed Reno off of her in attempt to find the rest of her clothes to cover up, as they were only wearing shirts. Once she did, she quickly made past Sora and down from the roof, leaving Reno alone, erect, and irritated.

"W-wait Paine! Fuck!" He rested his head on the marble rooftop cage all the while glaring at Sora who still looked shocked and as if he was contemplating what his next move should be.

"Well? You scared my girl away...might as well sit down with me, atleast offer up a good conversation..." Sora couldn't tell him that he was actually looking for the applicant room instead of wanting to chat, but frankly, Reno scared him more than Cloud did when they first met, so he kept silent and sat down with him.

"So how do you feel about my package? Did you like seeing it? Unless that girl kept you occupied but she was quite an ugly bitch so it had to be me you were staring at!" Reno guwaffed laughter his beautiful green orbs momentarily sheathed by their lids.

"No, I mean I had just gotten here and I didn't even expect to see that." He confessed, then he thought about what Reno said for a moment. "And calling a woman ugly is wrong, I didn't think she was ugly, in fact she was beautiful! Plus, don't you love her?" Reno then spit some invisible liquid up, 'this guys very expressive' Sora noted.

"Kid, you got to be kidding, what made you think I would be in love with that?" Sora also noted that 'kid' seemed the innapropriate term since they were probably the same age.

"Its wrong to do something like that with someone without some feelings attached, what if she has a baby? Would she want a guy who doesn't even love her to be the father!" Sora, while flailing his arms to emphasize his opinion showeed an angry expression his thick brown brows creased over his long eyelashes, meanwhile Reno showed a 'WHAT THE FUCK?' face.

"HA HA~ you use that example to show me how sex without love works, out of the many you could've used...tell me, what if I perhaps used a condom and she used birth control? hm? Wheres your theory in that?"

"What're those" Sora asked inquisitively.

"Really? I'm pretty sure one is self explanable! Let me guess you also don't know what a vibrator or lube is?" Sora cocked his head to the side.

"Ahaha! Awesome! You're so innocent! The only thing your parents probably taught you is that having sex can lead to a baby right?" Sora didn't say anything, but suddenly really felt the need to tell Reno that he only had one parent present all of his life.

"Well, anyways you're a cute looking kid, be pretty fun to corrupt. You're my new friend~got that? Oh I gotta show you to Seifer and Tifa and Marluxia and- Oh!~ my baby brother Axel!~ and-" Sora started to wonder how easily this person declared friends, but he was thwarted out of it by the thought of the applicant room.

"Um excuse me?" Sora reluctantly began, stopping Reno's endless rambling about his friends. "Sorry to interrupt you? But, can you please show me where the applicant room is? I need to be there...if you're not busy.." Reno paused mouth wide, and in a second enveloped Sora in a big hug, which was quite suffocating due to the amount of muscle he was endowed with.

"So CUTE! 3 (Reno is the only one who can have hearts within his dialogues, its a privilege) Did you know when you ask favors, you get a little kicked puppy look in your eyes? Sure I'll help you buddy! Let me just get some clothes on first... but wait, I actually kinda like this!" Yes, Sora hated asking people for favors, and he had rather gotten lost for days than had asked this crazy person for a favor, especially when said person rubs his unclothed erect penis all over you in jest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So with that said, I don't have any powers yet I have the power to help the kids at the school, so I would be a great addition to this school!" With the lines from Cloud said, and a bow as someone from theater would do at the end of a final act, Sora looked around the room for a response, yet all he got was a cluster of stares including that from the person who escorted him here. First to speak after the silence was the obnoxious man, he expressed his distaste in Sora with a snobbish voice.

"This is what we have to work with today? I mean we really hit the jackpot now! Seriously? You expect us to empty all our 'how applicants can qualify' knowledge, and throw a student therapist in? Madness!" Everyone at the table, despite not encouraging this mans words silently agreed with him for the fact it was madness that must've possessed this boy to come today.

"Hey, I don't think its such a bad idea, some of the students really need some therapy, and just this morning he tried to stop me from 'having a baby' with this girl on the rooftop...I think you should at least give him a chance." Reno spoke up. Now he actually looked decent, a different, more serious aura filed around him, his bright green eyes dimmer and narrowed.

The obxious man stared at Reno in shock. "What's a WC doing here, aren't ya'll-"

"Like I said, he helped me out earlier by distracting me from a girl, in return I helped him find this room, any more questions, you bald headed bitch?" Though it came out normally and smoothly just as his normal conversation did, Reno, no doubt was able to fit an insult into his sentence. Sora stared up at him, perhaps he was way more scary than Cloud's was.

"A-as the rules go, we only accept those who are gifted with abilities..." Murmured the woman softly, she stopped to clear her throat as Reno gave her a harsh look.

"B-but, it would be nice to see that there was a person willing to help out and do all the work teachers could do therefore, my judgement is... in a weeks time if you show to be an honest help to some of our students... even our most troubled ones.." She spared a glance towards Reno, and envisioned the un-present Axel in her head who recently cursed at her for extinguishing a cigarette he had lit. She shuddered and continued, "I'd see no reason why we cannot omit one student."

The man spoke up again, "Are you saying we invest our school's money into this pipsqueak!You're a bunch of pussies shrinkin' back in your chairs just 'cause a WC dragged himself in!"

Reno smiled showing all whites, "Baldy, don't make us WC's put a bomb in your bed tonight, and take your fat ass wife for a ride~" Sora then, lightly pat Reno on his broad back, feeling its tense muscles despite his calm voice. If Reno was so strong, why was he still tense standing up to these people?

"Please, I didn't mean to cause this much trouble if they won't accept me then..." Sora muttered, blue eyes gazing downwards in reflection.

"Oh.. you're not the only one n' trouble! Reno, a week` in isolation for you!" The man barked sweat appearing on his forehead from just his yelling.

"Fuck no, now I can't have sex with your wife, not that the thought was a delight for me anyway..." With that, the man hurriedly jumped out of his seat and punched Reno to the hard marble floor, knocking him unconscious. As far as Sora could tell Reno didn't even defend himself, he bent to Reno's aid but was pushed to the side by the angry bald administrator, who took Reno by an arm and dragged him towards the door.

"This brat is going to the isolation chamber for as long as I can lock him up!" And then they were gone, leaving the room silent, almost barren sounding. The three administrators left then sighed. The woman addressed Sora,

"Well, you heard my deliberation, if you're willing to accept that there are even students like that in this school then we'll be willing to test you. Oh don't look so shaken, besides his ignorant and lowly words that administrator did what he was supposed to do, there are even stricter administrators here that would've put electric volts at him for his words..." Could that have been the reason why Reno was tense despite his confident words? Could he have been afraid of what the administrators would punish him with? Sora nodded, blue eyes apprehensive at the new school but he swallowed this nervousness, and showed his will, _I will not let Roxas, mom, Mr. Cloud, and Namine down!_ He raised his fist towards the roof.

"Ha ha," The lady jested. "I guess that's a sign you've accepted the challenge?" Sora gained reality back and in a loud strong voice answered. "YES, I will be the helper!"

-0-0-0


	6. Chapter 1 part 5

Marluxia glanced backwards, and noted Axel's desk to be once again, barren. Homeroom was slightly less shady and tense without his friends evil brother lurking in the depths of the room, the atmosphere was much...brighter. There were birds chirping, a mother nursing her baby to sleep, fucking peace on earth. He tipped his chair back and whipped out his hand held mirror which was a significantly brighter pink than his own hair color. He spruced himself up a bit, noting that he himself could not get any more beautiful, before noticing a pair of guys coming towards him in the reflection.

"Hey vice president! This kid right here wants to see your magic at work! He doesn't believe WC's have better powers than us!" The boy motioned excitedly, poking his neighbor furiously. Marluxia flipped back his hair and scoffed. "Tell me why I should prove myself to you guys. I'm simply upset because, you know what, I get this every single day, people ravaging my poor skills for their own profitable profit. Your vileness, it disgusts me terribly. Its unsettling." The boy laughed, "Did just say profitable profit? And , well we were going to get Reno from the class next door but he hasn't been here for a week or so, Of course we wouldn't want a person like you whose only ability is to charm people!" "Yeah its kinda lame!" the other boy chimed in, both lightheartedly taunting him.

"What? You insolent fools, Ill have you know my importance is beyond your comprehension!" The teacher of homeroom grudgingly walked in the noisy class and cleared his throat, "Alright everyone settle down, Marluxia stop stomping on people and being all dramatic...again...and also put that mirror away." He waited until everything was still, which always seemed to be such a difficult task for the class. "Alright homeroom team, we have a new student coming in today, his name is Sora, and-oh God, please try to contain your excitement." He mused looking around the class of dead fish-eyed students. "Well make sure to give him a warm welcome, Oh- you can come in now Sora."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora timidly and slowly entered the class- trying to exhibit the confidence that mr. Cloud told him to. What was it, to stick out your chest? Show your muscles, I don't have any muscles though. Luckily the students did not look too interested in him, but he was shocked at seeing so many people around his age crammed into one room. This confidence he tried to show merely made him look like a kicked puppy in front of these matured teens, (Cloud would laugh hysterically if he could see him right now).

As he was introducing himself, beginning with his favorite color, before the teacher mentioned such things weren't necessary, a girl in the class began whispering to her friends. "Hey don't you think he's kinda adorable!"

"I know right, who has a natural tan like that? And his skins so clear!"

"He totally has a baby face!"

"We totally gotta pigtail him!"

"You make it sound like we're gonna rape him Olette.."

There was nothing but giggles and whispers heard resounding around the classroom, and everyone seemed to be staring at him hungrily, was it his cologne, oh wait he didn't wear cologne. Even Marluxia scanned Sora up and down with a unreadable scowl.

"Enough." The teacher says irritated, "Ah, Sora take a seat right next to that empty desk in the back, don't let the backies influence you negatively." There are shouts from the back of the class and laughter at the comment. Sora walked quickly and sat at the back, noting it was quite hard to walk with so many eyes focusing on you. Though, once he was settled he jumped with excitement, this is what a class felt like! Everyone despite their overbearing aura of not wanting to be there, looked so mature and in their element!

"Now, Sora has been homeschooled before. He has been taught basic things, but nothing too special, so please guide him, and all that." Marluxia scoffed. "Marluxia, if you keep doing that someones going to think you have a serious breathing issue one day." The teacher nonchalantly lectured. "Anything wrong with the speech I gave, vice president?" "If you cannot see what is wrong sir, you are obviously not an observant teacher."There was a sharp glint in his royal blue eyes as he stood up abruptly, making the teacher sigh. "Tell me that you're not going to make a speech again Marluxia, listen you only have thirty minutes here and-" "What I say is of importance, it is of how the value of this school is decreasing, I remember I once thought prestige to be one of the wonderful qualities of this establishment. But I now know, that along with the fact that I am now vice president of the student council which is detestable in itself-" "Marluxia you got demoted for beating up some of our students." "-anyways, besides such tragic events, there are events even more tragic which has happened to the school to allow such a homely lowly atrocity in our halls." Sora felt like this was some sort of insult towards him, do I really look like such a lowly person? Well I guess compared to Reno, Cloud, and even Roxas, I look kinda weird and, I certainly don't look as serious. A couple of students, mostly snobby males including some of Marluxia's friends, and people who felt themselves special to be in the school, clapped at this statement as Marluxia nodded in agreement with himself. The homeroom teacher merely sighed, "Sora, ignore him, his ego is bigger than human thought".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-

It was something he endured, the pitch darkness clinging at your waist and caressing you from end to end. The thick silence weighing upon you, thrusting you down to the bare ground. Not even the worst criminal deserved this silence, the silence in which even a pen drop is amplified beyond comprehension. He did not know what was going to come at him next, a beating seemed too risque, they would not beat him because it was too close to the time he was to be let out, he couldn't have bruises on his body or other students would notice. But, then again, in this torture, he could not comprehend whether an hour had passed or a day has passed. He thought of Sora, the bright blue eyed boy with curiosity sparkling in his irises, and wished that he would never descend into the depths of the evils of the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despite being criticized earlier, Sora was really happy, well everyone could kinda tell because he had a giant smile on his face as girls pulled at his hair and asked him multiple questions in the, once again, bustling homeroom. Marluxia, if that was his name? Was no longer focused upon him, as he was making some outdated speech infront of more innocent victims. "Sora do you want to try some of my lotion out, its peach scented.." A pretty girl with blonde hair questioned, as she rubbed Sora's hands with a frangrant substance. Since he hadn't dealt with very many girls besides Namine, the mothers that came to Cloud's shop to buy many girls besides Namine, the mothers that came to Cloud's shop to buy gifts for their sons, and own mother, he felt quite embarrassed at the constant attention. "Sora, you have therapy powers! Thats so cool! You should totally help out that one dude in the gardening ability classes!" Other girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Zexion? He's like totally creepy and dark, by the way I think its the agricultural classes." It seemed everyone including Sora was curious about this man, not remembering that he had only met Zexion just a few days ago. "Ok, like so I heard this one time a girl confessed to him, big boobs, big everything, obviously everyone hated her. Well, she said she liked how mysterious he seemed. And I gotta say, his flowers are beautiful, Sora, listen to this, every flower he grows, one can stare at for hours! Its not that special of an ability, but it is really nice. Oh- and so the girl confessed to him, and he flat out said no with no explanation! " "Yeah and he never talks to anyone, I don't even think he has normal friends!" "Oh speaking of that you remember that one time, him and Axel got in an arguement, Axel was so hot!" "Was or is? He is hot! He's a sex God!" Sora felt maybe he shouldn't be in this conversation, and suddenly he smelled himself, "Stop mixing lotions on me, I stink!" he screeched jokingly at the girls, as they laughed. Just then, the classroom door flew open, crashing into the wall, and a tall presence in all black with long spiky red hair entered the room. Instantly the atmosphere stiffened again. His piercing green orbs skimmed the room as he proceeded to walk down the hall of chairs and tables towards his seat in the back. "Late again, Axel." The teacher mused, causing Marluxia to twitch anticipating what Axel might say in response, however, Axel merely nodded, which signified a bad mood. Ofcourse Marluxia didn't wonder why, Axel without his crazy brother was like Ophelia without Hamlet wait, what?

Further back in the classroom Sora was stealing small glances at the handsome Axel walking towards him, and he blushed a little, he was very manly looking! Tall, dark, and handsome, he would call it, like the men on the soap operas his mom would watch with him in bed, and gush with him over, before Roxas changed to some sporting event. But he had a feeling he had seen him, or someone like him before. Didn't the very nice, yet weird, Reno guy mention an Axel? As far as Sora could remember, he did. The Reno who sacrificed his time to help him out, that was kind enough to hold multiple conversations with him while walking to the examination-like room. That- besides the sweet girl Kairi, who he hoped to meet again, was like one of his first friends in this huge school. Suddenly he felt like asking what happened to his friend, and atleast thanking him through his brother, and that gave him the sudden urge to stand up and burst out with hand outstreched, "You must be Reno's brother! Nice to meet you!"v


End file.
